smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Vanity Smurf (Empath stories)
"I'm too smurfy for my shirt, too smurfy for my shirt, so smurfy it hurts!" Maurice Mayweather "Vanity" Smurf is a Smurf character who is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. Personality He is similar in personality to his cartoon show counterpart, always obsessed about beauty, particularly his own. During Empath's first visit to the Smurf Village, Vanity helped Empath not be afraid of his own physical appearance as a Smurf and to even enjoy how he looks. At present, with Empath's fear of his physical appearance reinstated with the revelation that he is Papa Smurf's only begotten son, Vanity only wishes for Empath to regain his confidence in his appearance. He is responsible for the creation of his mirror "twin brother" Century during the events that took place in "The Hundredth Smurf". At the latest Smurfstock Festival, one of the songs he performed was "I'm Too Smurfy", an analog to Right Said Fred's "I'm Too Sexy". Vanity tends to be a favorite target of the corrupted cherub Eros, and is often accused and suggested of being homosexual by a few Smurfs. However, the only thing Vanity and his brother Century will admit is that they made love with themselves using their mirrors before the Imaginarium came along. While Vanity generally stays away from substances beyond fermented beverages, he was at one time addicted to pixie dust, which nearly killed him. With the advent of Smurfbook, Vanity has been nicknamed Social Media Smurf due to his constant use of the format to chronicle his entire life. Relationships * Empath is considered a good friend. * Smurfette is considered a close friend, and one that he can share his beauty tips with in regards to both self-beauty and decor. * Papa Smurf is considered his adopted father. * Tapper is considered a good friend who refuses to judge him for his behavior, but who often prays that he does not fall into the temptation of believing that he was "born homosexual". * Hefty and Duncan McSmurf both think that Vanity is homosexual, with Duncan derisively calling him a peacock. * Periwinkle is his friend among the pixies. Role Besides being a beautician, his other jobs include being a fashion designer and a photographer using Handy's photo-smurfer. Clothing And Appearance Vanity wears standard white Smurf clothes with a flower on the right side of his Smurf hat. He usually carries a hand mirror with him to gaze at himself. This mirror would later be altered to become a Capture Mirror so that he could take selfies and post them on Smurfbook on a regular basis. His physique as a Smurf is considered within the normal range of his species. Voice Actor(s) He would probably be voiced by Mark Meer, who is more commonly known for his voice of the male Commander Shepard in the Mass Effect videogame series, using a voice similar to that of Jethann the elf prostitute in Dragon Age II. Another candidate would be Joshua Sasse, who plays the lead character of the ABC comedy musical series Galavant. Trivia * Vanity enjoys drinking acorn brew black, while his "brother" Century enjoys it with coffee creamer and sugar. * In "The Astro Smurf", Vanity was chosen as Astro Smurf's fighting opponent since Papa Smurf couldn't tell him apart from Hefty due to most of the Swoofs looking like each other. (Hefty's tattoos most likely weren't visible when he was a Swoof.) See Also * Reporter's Inside Stories: An Interview With Vanity Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf characters Category:Males Category:Smurfs Category:Clothesmakers Category:Empath's generation Smurfs Category:Smurf Village residents Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Characters with unknown sexual orientations Category:Fashionable characters Category:Nature worshipers Category:Vanity's family members Category:Multiple media universe imports